Je préfère Batman
by ptite clad
Summary: "Tu lui as claqué la porte au nez en disant que tu préférais Batman?" Stiles n'était pas du matin comment il aurait pu se douter que le malpoli qui sonnait à sa porte aussi tôt était l'acteur qui incarnait le nouveau Superman? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant chez lui pour commencer?


Je préfère Batman

 **Auteur:** Ptite clad

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

 **Note:** J'étais en train d'écrire un Stony quand des petites histoires ont "popé" dans ma tête. Du coup j'ai décidé de les écrire pour m'en débarrasser. Voici donc l'histoire parasite n°1. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut au son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se frotta les yeux et maudit intérieurement la personne qui osait le déranger de si bon matin.

Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe, histoire de s'éclairer un peu. Heureusement qu'il avait opté pour des ampoules basses consommations qui mettaient trois plombes à s'allumer. Ça lui permettait de garder sa rétine intacte lorsqu'il se levait le matin. Il attrapa un pantalon qui trainait par terre et un sweat-shirt, qu'il passa sur son T-shirt de pyjama.

Il attrapa deux chaussettes, une verte et une noire, et les enfila sans vraiment y penser. Le sol était froid et il n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir un choc thermique en sortant de son lit tout douillet.

Il bailla un coup et descendit les escaliers. Il espérait pouvoir se débarrasser de l'importun rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner vite au lit.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

C'est qu'il s'excitait sur la sonnette le malpoli. Stiles regarda par l'œilleton de la porte d'entrée avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été rayé par des petits malins des semaines auparavant. Il déverrouilla finalement la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un mec brun, plutôt beau gosse, qui lui était vaguement familier, un sourire colgate plaqué sur le visage qui énerva Stiles, sans raison. Une espèce de furie blonde débarqua à côté de lui et se mit parler à toute allure.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Euh ouais ?

\- Vous ne répondiez pas, on pensait s'être trompé de maison !

\- Ben non.

Il venait de se lever, il avait du mal à percuter. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre cherchant le motif de leur visite. Visiblement il avait encore du déconnecter parce qu'il voyait les lèvres de la blonde bouger mais ne captait pas les sons.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous pensiez de Superman ?

Ho génial, un sondage super héro ou une connerie de vente à domicile. Il n'aurait pas été réveillé aussi tôt, il aurait participé avec grand plaisir. Mais là franchement, il n'avait ni l'envie de perdre 20 minutes ni… En réalité il n'avait juste pas envie. Il voulait retourner se coucher et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je préfère Batman.

Stiles leur claqua la porte au nez et reprit la direction de son lit. Il eut le temps de faire 4 enjambées avant que la sonnette ne recommence à faire des siennes.

Il retourna sur ses pas et ouvrit de nouveau la porte.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! Sacré farceur que vous faites là !

\- Non mais c'est pas une blague en fait, Batman est carrément plus cool que Superman.

Et il reclaqua la porte. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes et, de nouveau, la sonnette retentit. Stiles ouvrit le boitier à côté de l'entrée et désactiva le fusible. Presque immédiatement, il entendit tambouriner sur sa porte d'entrée. C'est qu'ils étaient persistants les cons.

\- Cassez-vous, j'ai pas un rond et je préfère Batman, hurla Stiles à travers la porte.

Voilà, c'était ni très classe, ni très sympa mais il espérait les avoir faits fuir. Il allait maintenant se repentir de son acte abject sous la couette et méditer là dessus quelques heures. Il chercha des bouchons d'oreille dans le meuble de son salon et remonta dans sa chambre

Franchement, les mecs ils étaient gonflés de se pointer à point d'heure chez les gens pour… il ne savait pas quoi en fait mais il était sur que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait bossé jusqu'à 5 heures du matin, il s'estimait pouvoir être un peu ronchon quand même.

Il enleva son pantalon et garda son sweat pour se glisser sous la couverture. Dans la pénombre, il vit de la lumière émaner de son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de chevet. Il grogna et l'attrapa.

Sur l'écran il voyait le nom de Danny s'afficher. C'était plutôt rare qu'il lui envoie des messages. Juste après s'être fait cette réflexion, il vit deux autres notifications de message arriver. Un autre message de Danny et un de Isaac.

Sans prendre la peine de lire ce qu'ils pouvaient envoyer – de toute façon ils étaient probablement tous les deux – il commença à composer le numéro de Danny pour le rappeler. Bien sur, ça aurait été plus facile d'ouvrir le message et d'appuyer sur l'onglet téléphone, mais hey, ne le jugez pas, il était encore un peu déphasé.

Avant qu'il ne lance son appel, son téléphone afficha « Scotty » - appel entrant. Stiles accepta immédiatement la communication, espérant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Stiles t'es chez toi ?

\- Bah ouais.

 _Tu vois bien qu'il filtrait nos messages !_ s'exclama une voix dans le fond.

\- Dis à Danny que je viens juste de voir ses messages ! Je le filtrais pas !

\- Ouais ouais, on s'en fout, répondit Danny qui – vu le bruit – avait dû arracher le téléphone des mains de Scott. Stiles t'es chez toi ?

\- Ouais je suis chez moi, où veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Tu porte un sweat gris de l'école et t'as une paire de chaussettes dépareillées verte et noire ?

Stiles alluma sa lumière et baissa les yeux sur son sweat et sur ses pieds.

\- Putain Danny, t'as développé des dons de voyance ? Tu peux pas t'en servir pour deviner des trucs plus utiles, genre, les numéros gagnants du loto ?

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAA JE LE SAVAIS !

La suite de la phrase fut incompréhensible et le nouveau brouhahaha lui indiqua que le téléphone avait, une fois de plus, changé de main.

\- Ok Stiles, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et ne pas paniquer okay ?

\- Vous me faites flipper là, il se passe quoi ?

\- Tu sais que Danny est super fan d'un acteur ?

\- Ouais euh… Drake Male ou un truc comme ça. Et alors ?

\- Il y a une vidéo en direct qui est en train d'être diffusée sur son compte facebook, twitter, instagram, youtu…

\- Ouais ok j'ai compris. Et tu me dis ça parce que… ?

\- Mec, il est devant chez toi. Apparemment il est venu te voir.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller Stiles d'un coup.

\- Je peux pas voir le replay encore mais t'as claqué la porte au nez de la journaliste en lui disant que tu préférais Batman ?

\- HO MON DIEU !

Stiles raccrocha et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait pensé à plusieurs choses en sachant que des journalistes étaient devant chez lui, avec une star du cinéma, en direct sur tous les réseaux sociaux imaginables. Par exemple, vérifier, l'état de la maison, au cas où… Se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se recoiffer, histoire de… Ou plus simplement, enfiler un pantalon et ne pas descendre en caleçon.

Mais Stiles n'était pas comme tout le monde, alors il descendit en caleçon, toujours avec ses chaussettes dépareillées, pas lavé et complètement paniqué. Il entendait encore tambouriner à sa porte.

Il ouvrit à la volée et prit cette fois le temps d'étudier ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il y avait toujours la blonde qui semblait très énervée malgré son sourire crispé et le mec qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose qui lui, semblait mort de rire. Un peu plus loin, il voyait effectivement une caméra, un photographe et un scribe qui prenait frénétiquement des notes.

Stiles devint livide et continua sur sa lancée des mauvaises décisions.

\- Putain de merde !

Il attrapa le gars par la manche et le tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. L'autre sortit presque tout de suite son portable et Stiles l'entendit dire qu'il « maitrisait la situation ».

Stiles, lui, avait lentement glissé le long de sa porte jusqu'à se retrouver assis. Il avait la tête entre ses mains et marmonnait pour lui même.

\- Ma vie sociale est foutue, complètement foutue.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et chercha frénétiquement la vidéo du direct.

\- Mais il n'existe pas Drake Male, grogna Stiles.

\- C'est Derek Hale, corrigea son invité forcé.

Stiles releva finalement la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait embarqué le gars dans l'histoire. Derek Hale s'était assis sur un fauteuil du salon, attendant patiemment.

\- Ha ouais désolé pour euh tout ça, dit Stiles en faisant un vague signe de main.

\- Pour m'avoir claqué la porte au nez ?

\- Ouais.

\- Deux fois ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ou pour m'avoir dit que Batman était mieux alors que je joue le nouveau Superman ?

\- On va dire que c'est un package d'excuses, marmonna Stiles.

Stiles s'approcha et se planta devant le comédien, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible.

\- Et donc, euh, je peux vous offrir un truc à boire avant que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites devant chez moi aussi tôt ?

\- Bien sur, n'hésitez pas à prendre 5 minutes pour enfiler un pantalon.

Stiles allait appeler son père, il allait finir ses études en Pologne et reviendrait quand la honte se serait dissipée. Dans 10 ou 20 ans.

Le conseil de Derek Hale était bon, alors Stiles le suivit. Il retourna enfiler un pantalon et descendit après s'être passé un coup d'eau sur le visage. Son téléphone affichait une trentaine de messages non lus et il avait plusieurs notifications sur les réseaux sociaux. Il regarderait ça plus tard, genre à son retour de Pologne.

Il fit couler du café dans la cuisine et sortit un paquet de biscuits pour son « invité ». Il était tenté de sortir son paquet de céréales pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais s'était retenu. Il allait juste taper dans le paquet de biscuit, ça ferait plus poli.

\- Café ça ira ?

\- C'est parfait, merci.

Stiles apporta le plateau sur la table basse du salon et s'installa en face de Derek Hale. Maintenant qu'il avait le nom, le visage et le rôle… Ouais il le reconnaissait.

\- Et donc, commença Stiles, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Avant toute chose, vous êtes bien Stiles Stilinski ?

\- Ouais c'est moi.

\- Et bien félicitations, vous avez été tiré au sort pour passer la soirée de remise des Oscars à Los Angeles, avec moi. Le film est nominé pour les effets spéciaux et je suis nominé pour le meilleur acteur.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma, fronçant les sourcils. C'était rare qu'il se retrouve sans voix, et ses amis seraient surement déçus de ne pas avoir assistés à ça, mais là, il ne trouvait rien à dire.

\- Le départ est prévu pour fin février, bien sur tout sera pris en charge, vous n'avez rien à payer.

\- Mais hein ? Mais comment c'est possible, j'ai participé à rien moi !

Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis son nom quelque part… Derek Hale sortit une pochette de sa besace – Stiles n'avait même pas vu qu'il en avait une –, prit un papier et le relut rapidement.

\- C'est un jeu concours organisé par le site « bestheroforever », le partenaire officiel des studios. Vous avez fait une commande il y a un mois et vous avez été tiré au sort. C'était pour un… réveil Batsignal ?

\- Hey ho, le superman au rabais, il se calme. C'est hyper utile, genre, quand mon réveil sonne j'ai l'impression que le monde a besoin de moi.

\- Au rabais ?

Stiles ignora la remarque et attrapa la feuille que Derek Hale lui tendait. Il relut rapidement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait peut-être rempli un formulaire à ce moment-là…

\- Mais on gagne vraiment à ces trucs-là ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était un genre d'arnaque bidon ou qu'il n'y avait que les mecs qui commandaient minimum 20 000 dollars de conneries qui gagnaient.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive, dit Derek en levant sa tasse de café, félicitations.

Ben ça, Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il éclata de rire, parce que la situation était juste exceptionnelle, et regarda Derek Hale.

\- Je sais pas si je dois être désolé pour vous de tomber avec moi, pouffa Stiles. Ou juste être triste de savoir que je vais être la honte de ma fac et de ma ville pour les trente prochaines années.

\- Je trouve la situation amusante. Par contre, continua Derek en prenant son téléphone portable, pour la honte il y a des chances, on en est à 150 000 vues pour la première partie du direct.

\- Ha génial, j'ai toute une deuxième partie pour finir de me ridiculiser ? Super, j'avais peur de pas avoir eu assez de temps.

\- Ça va être rapide, rassura Derek, juste quelques questions un peu personnelles et sur votre ressenti, ce genre de chose.

Derek Hale jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la maison. Elle était propre, bien rangée et plutôt bien décorée.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on peut s'installer dans le salon, proposa Derek.

\- Ouais, c'est cool.

Stiles se leva et se posta devant la porte. Il se tourna vers Derek Hale et lui lança un clin d'œil complice qu'il regretta tout de suite.

\- On lance l'acte deux.

Le mois qui avait suivi avait été moins chiant qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait retrouvé des photos de lui en caleçon sur son casier et même ses profs se moquaient de lui. Scott avait récupéré la vidéo et avait créé un « gif » de Stiles claquant la porte à la tête de Derek Hale. Et dire que ce pignouf était censé être son meilleur ami…

Il avait aussi trouvé plusieurs trucs à l'effigie de Batman… Comme des chaussettes ou des caleçons. Et franchement il les aurait bien jetés si c'était pas juste trop stylé. À la place, il les portait fièrement et se pavanait avec dans toute la fac.

Il avait même posté sur facebook deux trois photos d'objets Batman qu'il voulait avec la légende « j'ai assez de chaussettes, vous pouvez m'acheter un de ces trucs si vous voulez ».

Donc au final, ouais, il s'en sortait bien. Le seul truc vraiment embêtant c'était Danny parce que…

\- Il est beau en vrai ? Il sent quoi comme parfum ? Il est aussi musclé qu'il en à l'air ? Il a bu dans une de tes tasses ? Je peux la récupérer ?

Et les questions commençaient à la seconde où ils se voyaient et s'arrêtaient quand Stiles partait. Il avait même du lui dire d'arrêter de le suivre aux toilettes parce que… les toilettes quoi.

\- Tu pourrais lui faire signer une photographie aussi ? S'il te plait ?

\- Ouais ce sera jamais que la 500ème.

\- Merci Stiles, t'es le meilleur !

Du coup, à voir l'engouement de son ami, Stiles s'était senti un peu mal parce que lui, il était carrément pas aussi accro à cet acteur. Bon, ça lui faisait plaisir de voyager gratos, il n'allait pas le nier, et il était content de voir cette partie du pays mais quand même.

\- Ténèbreeeeeees… Pas d'parents ! -

Stiles fronça les sourcils et sortit son téléphone portable qui était en train de sonner. Il observa le numéro – inconnu - qui s'affichait. Bon vu l'heure il avait une chance sur deux que ce soit du télémarketing mais tant pis, il fallait savoir vivre dangereusement.

\- Allo ?

\- Stiles ? c'est Derek Hale au téléphone.

Stiles lâcha son sac à dos qui évidemment n'était pas fermé. Le contenu se déversa par terre au grand dam de son propriétaire.

\- Ho ouais, merde attends, juste une seconde.

Il se pencha par terre et ramassa tout maladroitement, gardant le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pratique pour ranger ses affaires.

\- Quitte pas ! Voilà, c'est bon donc, euh, hey salut.

Un léger rire s'échappa du téléphone et Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer. Il allait vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile fini à chaque fois ?

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Ouais, parce qu'ils étaient pas potes et tout alors il continuait à essayer d'être poli. Qu'on lui laisse au moins ça.

\- Laura pense que se serait une bonne idée qu'on voit les tenues que tu pourrais mettre pour la cérémonie.

\- Ha ouais euh, cool. Mais en fait j'ai un seul costume donc la revue des troupes va être rapide pour moi, marmonna Stiles. Enfin je pourrais en emprunter mais mes potes et moi on joue pas dans la même cours.

C'était dommage que Danny soit plus baraqué que lui, il était sur qu'il lui en aurait filé des cartons sinon. Ce type était le mec le plus classe que Stiles connaissait.

\- Si jamais cela ne vous dérange pas, elle propose de vous faire essayer des créations d'amis à elle. Ça leur permettrait d'avoir un peu de publicité.

\- Nickel, je… Ouais merci parce que j'imagine qu'avoir un costume pas sur mesure, c'est, genre, super mal vu ?

\- Un peu, soupira Derek. Mais si vous en avez un dans lequel vous êtes à l'aise, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Non, non vraiment ça m'arrange.

\- Vous êtes libre ce week-end, le samedi ?

\- Euh je vérifie.

Stiles trifouilla dans son téléphone pour trouver son emploi du temps avant de se rendre compte que merde, il était vraiment en train de se la jouer « je regarde mon planning » alors qu'il avait une star au téléphone ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai rien de prévu…

\- Tut tut tut

\- Allo ?

Non, il ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez quand même ?

Le samedi, Stiles s'était levé en avance et avait frotté chaque centimètre de son corps, récuré ses oreilles, vérifié ses poils de nez. Il avait sorti des fringues propres dans lesquels il était à l'aise, un caleçon et des chaussettes sans trou. Au moins, il ne se collerait pas la honte avec ça.

Il avait préparé un sac, avec une dizaine de photos que Danny lui avait donné, en espérant que la star allait lui signer. Il avait chargé son téléphone et avait une boite de cookies fait maison dans les mains. Au départ ce n'était pas prévu mais il n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille et faire de la pâtisserie, ça ne le déstressait pas mais ça avait le mérite d'être utile. Enfin son père trouvait ça utile en tout cas.

DING DONG

Stiles regarda son horloge qui indiquait 09 heures pile. Le gars était méga ponctuel. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et tendit la main pour saluer Derek.

\- Bonjour, merci d'être venu me chercher.

\- Pas de problème.

Il jeta un regard derrière l'acteur et woah, une camaro de toute beauté était stationnée dans son allée. Il pouffa en pensant que la vieille voisine était surement en train de les épier. Il regarda l'homme et grimaça, il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir, d'un simple T-shirt blanc col en V et d'un jean. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi classe ? Pfff il détestait les acteurs et leur charme.

\- C'est pour moi ?

Stiles regarda Derek sans comprendre et celui-ci mit un coup de tête pour désigner la boite remplie de cookies.

\- Euh, à la base c'est pour Laura.

Derek hocha la tête et partit en direction de sa camaro et Stiles eut envie de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas dire « ouais on partagera avec Laura » ? Nooooon bien sur, il fallait encore qu'il fasse des siennes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas osé demander QUI était Laura. Il avait cherché par association « Derek Hale » et « Laura » mais n'avait rien trouvé.

\- Elle habite loin ?

\- À une heure de route environ, j'espère que la voiture ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, non c'est nickel et la voiture est franchement hyper classe en plus! D'ailleurs heureusement qu'on a pas pris ma jeep parce qu'une heure dedans, ça aurait été horrible. Mais genre, vraiment horrible, mal de tête, mal de dos… En plus mon autoradio est pété, on aurait même pas pu se consoler en écoutant de la musique.

Stiles se stoppa et compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 pour calmer son flot de paroles.

\- Mon poste fonctionne, répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et alluma le poste, zappant sur plusieurs stations jusqu'à tomber sur une qu'il aimait bien.

\- Je peux mettre ça ?

\- C'est très bien.

\- Cool, merci.

Le silence s'installa doucement et Stiles commença à stresser tout seul. Cela se voyait parce qu'il tapotait nerveusement sur la poignée de sa portière et que sa jambe tressautait à intervalles réguliers.

\- Et donc, euh acteur, depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plusieurs années, des séries principalement et plus récemment les films. J'en ai fait deux trois mais Superman est le premier film qui est nominé.

C'était peut-être malpoli de demander à une star pourquoi elle était connue ?

\- Cool, cool.

\- Et vous ? Que faites-vous ?

\- Je fais un doctorat en criminologie.

\- Futur docteur alors.

\- Non, j'ai déjà un doctorat en littérature classique et en physique nucléaire. On va dire déjà docteur même si c'est pas le genre à sauver des vies.

Stiles ne rata pas l'air surpris de Derek et il le comprenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait montré son côté le plus intelligent depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- Vous avez quel âge déjà ?

\- 24 ans. J'ai fait plusieurs cursus en même temps et j'ai un peu d'avance, rien de bien exceptionnel, dit Stiles en balayant la remarque.

Son père était très fier de lui même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait entrer dans la police alors qu'il avait « tellement de compétences ». Mais résoudre des mystères il adorait ça, d'où son cursus actuel. Les deux premiers c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à son père et ça pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard. Il avait choisi les deux matières où il était le plus doué et le tour avait été joué.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi après ?

\- Policier, comme mon père.

\- C'est un beau métier.

\- Merci, dit Stiles.

Et il était vraiment reconnaissant, parce que la plupart du temps, on lui disait qu'il gâchait ses capacité ou qu'il ferait mieux de faire autre chose. Ce petit bout de conversation suffit à le détendre et à le mettre à l'aise. Derek Hale était un mec bien, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Danny l'appréciait autant maintenant.

\- Je peux monter le son ?

\- Oui.

Bon pas loquace mais sympa, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils arrivèrent chez Laura, une heure après, comme prévu. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Enfin Stiles avait beaucoup parlé et Derek rebondissait sur ce qu'il disait.

La maison de Laura était immense et pas si loin de Beacon Hills en réalité. C'était situé à l'orée d'une immense forêt qui devait faire plusieurs hectares. Stiles se sentit misérable avec sa boite de cookies, c'était évident que ça devait être le genre de famille à avoir un majordome pour leur préparer tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Derek ne sembla pas faire attention à son état de sidération et avança tranquillement devant l'entrée. Et il entra sans frapper.

Stiles blêmit. Ça devait être sa petite copine, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il commette un impair de plus. Il trottina jusqu'à la porte et frotta vigoureusement ses baskets sur le paillasson. Il devait peut-être se déchausser ?

\- Derek te voilà enfin !

Ils étaient peut-être en retard ? Ho non il était en retard alors que c'était pour lui ?

\- On est pile à l'heure Laura, ne commence pas.

\- Haaaa Stiles Stilinski, mon nouveau héro, viens par là.

Une jeune femme, blonde et plutôt jolie arriva vers lui et bouscula Derek de façon clairement intentionnelle. Elle lui claqua deux bises bruyantes sur chaque joue et l'étudia de haut en bas.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir ! J'ai des costumes qui t'iront super bien !

\- Merci mais… sans vouloir vous offenser…

\- Pas de ça entre nous voyons, dit Laura en lui saisissant le bras et en l'entrainant dans la maison. On va se tutoyer voyons. J'espère que cet ours ne t'oblige pas à le vouvoyer ?

\- Non, non.

Il lança un regard vers Derek, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation. L'acteur se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Donne-moi ta veste que je te débarrasse. Ho des cookies, c'est pour moi ?

\- Oui, pour vous… te remercier.

\- Derek, il est absolument adorable, minauda Laura.

Derek grogna et bouscula la femme. Laura lui fit faire le tour de la maison, lui faisant visiter chaque pièce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. Derek les suivait, ne les quittant pas d'une semelle. C'était assez drôle parce que ça avait l'air tellement normal alors que, rien n'était normal à cette seconde.

La visite se termina dans un immense atelier, couvert de tissu du sol au plafond avec des portants remplis de vêtements divers et variés. Laura mit les affaires de Stiles sur une chaise et sortit un premier costume qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains.

\- Tiens j'en ai sélectionné plusieurs, essaies celui-ci pour commencer.

Derek attrapa un magazine et prit place sur une chaise. Stiles comprit qu'apparemment ça allait durer longtemps.

Après trois heures, trois VRAIES heures où Stiles avait essayé ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de costumes, Laura proposa de stopper.

\- Je vais préparer un petit quelque chose avant qu'on reprenne.

\- Parce qu'on a pas fini ? s'exclama Stiles.

\- Tellement adorable, dit Laura en s'éloignant et en quittant la pièce.

Stiles s'affala sur une chaise et tira sur le col de son T-shirt pour s'aérer un peu le torse.

\- Là, tout de suite, j'ai actuellement un grand respect pour toi et tous les autres acteurs. Je sais pas comment vous faites…

\- On s'habitue à force, dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu les portes pas ? Les costumes que Laura propose?

\- J'ai des sponsors, je dois porter leurs marques.

\- Trop chiant.

Derek hocha la tête et posa son magazine. Stiles se leva et alla farfouiller son sac, sortant les photos que Danny lui avait données. Il se dirigea vers Derek, un peu gêné et tritura les photos du bout des doigts.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu abusé mais tu pourrais me dédicacer des photos ?

\- Oui bien sur !

Derek fouilla dans ses poches puis dans l'atelier à la recherche d'un feutre. Il en trouva un qui fonctionnait encore et tendit la main vers Stiles. Il les regarda toutes, une par une, et en plaça une sur le dessus de la pile qu'il signa tout de suite.

« Pour Stiles, désolé de ne pas être Batman. Derek Hale »

Stiles pouffa avant de se taper le front.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, en fait ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un copain qui est super fan de toi.

Le sourire de Derek fana instantanément.

\- Bien sur, c'est quoi son nom ?

\- Danny. Merci c'est sympa pour lui.

\- Aucun problème.

Il signa les autres photographies de façon rapide. Les messages étaient plutôt bateaux mais Stiles n'allait pas non plus se plaindre. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait même pas Danny et qu'il acceptait de signer ça quand même.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Bon sang pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

\- Hey mais je viens de penser, mon prix je peux pas le donner à quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

Stiles tira sa chaise devant celle Derek, les yeux brillants comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

\- La cérémonie! Mon pote Danny ! Il est super fan de toi, ça lui ferait méga plaisir ! En plus il a du style, genre, 2000 fois plus que moi et il est beau comme un Dieu, vous feriez sensation tous les deux, côte à côte !

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans répondre. Il posa le feutre sur la pile de photos et regarda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est nominatif et on t'a déjà désigné comme étant le gagnant. Je crois que ça fait aussi parti des conditions du concours « seul le participant peut bénéficier du lot », ça évite que des personnes peu scrupuleuses fassent participer toute leur famille pour gagner ou qu'on ouvre une multitude de comptes.

\- Dommage, soupira Stiles.

\- C'est… gentil de ta part de penser à ton ami.

Stiles récupéra les photos qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il renifla un peu et une douce odeur de sauce tomate vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- On devrait pas aller aider ta copine ?

\- Ma quoi ? s'exclama Derek.

\- Ta copine. Laura, précisa Stiles.

Derek éclata de rire, tellement fort que Stiles comprit qu'il venait de lâcher une grosse bêtise. C'était peut-être sa femme ? Laura débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, ses yeux passant de Derek à Stiles rapidement.

\- Derek ? demanda Laura doucement.

\- Alors là… C'est la meilleure ! Il pensait que t'étais ma copine.

Laura cligna des yeux et lâcha également un petit rire.

\- Je suis sa sœur Stiles, pas sa copine.

\- Hein ? Mais sur internet…

\- On a eu quelques soucis et maintenant on reste caché du public, c'est mieux pour nous.

Le rire de Derek stoppa et il se leva d'un bond, grognant contre sa sœur.

\- Okay doucement Derek. Le repas est bientôt prêt de toute façon.

Bon, en voyant la tête que faisait Derek, Stiles venait de passer de « je me tape la honte » à « je mets les pieds dans le plat ».

Nickel.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé dans le calme. Enfin Stiles et Laura avaient beaucoup parlé et Derek était resté assis sur sa chaise, hochant parfois la tête en direction de Laura, comme s'il donnait son aval.

Stiles avait eu l'impression d'être une poupée mais ça avait été amusant. Il s'était pris au jeu et avait même mimé un défilé, faisant rire Laura et Derek.

Laura avait refusé de partager les cookies avec Derek et ça avait été hilarant pour Stiles.

\- Je les dégusterai avec mes collègues, après tout, c'est pour nous remercier. N'est-ce pas Derek ?

Derek avait grogné et avait tourné la tête, faisant mine que ça ne le touchait pas. Ce qui était assez drôle parce que ce n'était finalement que des cookies.

Aux alentours de 19 heures, Stiles reçut un message de son père, lui indiquant qu'il rentrait pour la soirée. Derek avait compris en voyant sa tête et avait proposé de le ramener chez lui.

Laura avait râlé, pour la forme, et lui avait fait promettre de revenir. Stiles avait sourit poliment et avait hoché la tête. Derek l'avait poussé vers la sortie, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de Laura.

\- C'était sympa, dit Stiles une fois dans la voiture.

\- Ouais.

Derek se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire immense, qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Stiles.

\- C'était sympa, reprit Derek en démarrant.

À la demande de Stiles, pour éviter de faire jaser le voisinage, Derek l'avait déposer deux rues plus loin. Ils s'étaient serrés la main et Stiles était rentré chez lui pour préparer le repas tranquillement.

La photo que Derek lui avait signée avait fini encadrée sur son bureau, dans sa chambre. Ça faisait un peu bizarre d'avoir la photo d'un acteur affichée comme ça mais hey, Derek était un beau mec, ça aurait été dommage de cacher ça dans une boite ou de s'en servir de marque page. Son père l'avait regardé un peu bizarrement mais n'avait rien dit.

Stiles avait envoyé un message à Danny avec en pièce jointe une photo des photos signées, où on voyait bien apparaître le « Pour Danny » et la signature de Derek Hale.

À en juger par le message qu'il avait reçu, il avait gagné son estime éternelle et des curly fries jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après le repas avec son père, Stiles s'était affalé sur son lit. Il aurait dû bosser un peu avant de dormir mais bordel, il ne pensait pas que faire des essayages était aussi épuisant. Le ting de son téléphone le sortit de sa demi torpeur.

 _Laura dit que les cookies sont délicieux et qu'elle te rendra ta boite dès que possible._

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles se redressa d'un coup. Ouah Derek Hale lui envoyait des textos ? Bon en même temps il était allé chez sa sœur et tout... Alors un texto c'était pas grand chose à côté. Il tapa rapidement sa réponse :

 _Ouais, ça urge pas, tu me la rendras la prochaine fois qu'on se voit._

Stiles posa son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Il recommença à somnoler et tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée après quelques minutes.

Son batréveil le réveilla à 8 heures et Stiles se maudit de ne pas avoir enlevé la sonnerie. 8 heures un dimanche, c'était juste inhumain de cruauté. Il étira ses muscles et se gratta la fesse droite avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il attrapa un de ses bouquins, il avait des examens blancs dans deux semaines et il fallait absolument qu'il révise. Son programme de la journée était donc tout trouvé, même si ce n'était pas forcément l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un dimanche « exaltant ».

Il bossa sur la table de sa cuisine tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Scott débarque.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone ?

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait paru étrange mais Scott était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, alors non, ce n'était pas étrange qu'il rentre sans frapper et sans s'annoncer.

\- Je bosse Scotty, mon talent seul ne suffit pas à réussir des examens.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! S'exclama Scott.

Scott s'installa sur la chaise en face de Stiles et poussa du revers de la main les livres sur la table. Il se ravisa finalement et se leva pour attraper un paquet de chips dans un placard.

\- Bon alors raconte ?

\- J'ai essayé des costumes pendant des heures, on a mangé des lasagnes supers bonnes, j'ai encore essayé des costumes et il m'a ramené.

\- Putain, il t'arrive un truc de fou et t'arrives à le décrire comme si c'était le truc le plus barbant de l'année !

Scott avait postillonné des chips sur son devoir et Stiles lui feula dessus en retirant les miettes.

\- C'était cool, franchement je me suis bien marré. Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C'est un mec normal et on a rien fait d'exceptionnel.

\- Mais c'est Derek Hale !

\- Tu sais que, à la base, je suis pas un de ses fans ? Alors bon, le mec est sympa et plutôt simple pour une star donc c'est cool, mais je vais pas non plus me rouler par terre. C'est pas Batman quoi.

\- Tu me soules avec Batman Stiles.

Stiles prit un air choqué pas si simulé que ça et arracha le paquet de chips des mains de Scott.

\- Je t'interdis d'être soulé de Batman okay ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai regardé sur internet, il a une base de fans hallucinante.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ben je sais pas, t'as pas récupéré une fourchette à lui que tu peux vendre ? Une serviette que sa bouche aurait touchée ? T'as déjà Danny qui serait okay pour en acheter je suis sur.

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux en regardant Scott. Son meilleur ami avait parfois des idées plus tordues que lui et pourtant, Stiles était un expert dans le domaine.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me suggérer de voler des trucs à un gars célèbre pour ensuite les vendre ? Alors que le gars est sympa avec moi et me dépanne pour pas que je me tape un peu plus la honte ?

\- Euh…

\- Ou alors tu suggères que je suis une crevure qui se fout des autres ou que je suis susceptible d'en devenir une ?

Scott récupéra le paquet de chips et s'en enfourna une bonne poignée, mettant des miettes partout.

\- Ça va, je déconnais.

\- Raconte-moi plutôt, comment ça se passe ton emménagement avec Kira.

\- J'étais venu pour ça en fait. Il s'est passé plein de trucs !

Stiles poussa son devoir sur le côté et prit une bouteille de soda. Scott suivait des études pour devenir vétérinaire, du coup ils n'allaient pas à la même fac et se parlaient surtout par téléphone. Il n'avait pas vu Scott depuis trois semaines et il était grand temps qu'il rattrape son retard en potins.

Au final, Scott avait passé la journée avec Stiles. Ils avaient migré de la cuisine au salon et avaient été très productif. Si si, entre les jeux vidéo et les films vraiment, la journée avait été bien remplie.

Scott était parti vers 22 heures, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà deux heures de retard pour rejoindre Kira. Il s'était émerveillé devant sa copine « si gentille, si parfaite, blablablabla » quand elle lui avait proposé de rester avec Stiles parce que, justement, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Stiles l'avait poussé dehors parce que vraiment, il devait bosser, au moins un peu.

Il s'était donc plongé dans ses cours, espérant réviser au moins deux heures avant d'aller dormir.

Les deux heures de travail s'étaient transformées en quatre heures. Stiles trouvait le sujet intéressant et quand il se plongeait dedans, il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il se frotta les yeux et lança ses affaires par terre.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son père, juste pour lui dire de faire attention à lui. Il se redressa en voyant les 25 appels en absences et les 38 textos reçus. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, Scott exagérait parfois, franchement il connaissait le numéro du fixe, il aurait juste pu l'appeler dessus.

Enfin, il fit défiler la liste d'appels : Scott et Danny, pas étonnant. Il prit connaissance des messages, Scott qui lui demandait comment ça s'était passé, Scott qui lui disait qu'il avait des trucs à lui raconter, Scott qui lui disait qu'il allait arriver... Puis Danny, qui lui avait demandé une dizaine de fois quand il pouvait passer pour récupérer ses photos dédicacées.

Et au milieu de tout ça, un message de Derek – Stiles n'avait pas enregistré le numéro mais il l'avait reconnu.

 _Je suis libre le week-end prochain._

 _Derek Hale_

Le message datait de la veille, en réponse à celui que Stiles lui avait envoyé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça quand il avait dit la 'prochaine fois', il pensait plutôt genre, au moment du voyage officiel. Pas que ça lui déplaisait de lui parler mais ça semblait sortir un peu du contexte concours là.

Bon en même temps il l'aimait bien et il devait récupérer son plat. Juste que la date ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Il allait juste lui dire ça.

 _J'ai des examens dans deux semaines, je vais plutôt réviser chez moi. Mais merci pour la proposition._

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son téléphone que celui-ci bipa immédiatement. Stiles se demanda quand est-ce qu'il dormait.

 _Je peux amener des plats thaïs, je connais un excellent traiteur._

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles ne savait pas trop mais il le trouvait un peu insistant… En même temps, est-ce que les stars avaient beaucoup d'amis ? Et puis un repas, ça lui ferait une bonne pause pendant ses révisions.

 _Vendredi soir?_

Son père travaillait de nuit, c'était plus pratique comme ça que de lui expliquer pourquoi Derek Hale se pointait chez lui avec des plats cuisinés.

 _Je serai chez toi vers 20 heures, ça te va ?_

 _Derek Hale_

 _Nickel, à vendredi._

 _Bonne nuit, Stiles._

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles cligna des yeux et sourit devant son écran. Il était vraiment cool, Stiles allait prendre le temps de mater ses séries.

 _Bonne nuit Derek._

La semaine de cours était passée à une vitesse phénoménale. Stiles avait passé son temps à potasser mais avait trouvé un moment pour donner les fichues photos à Danny qui l'avait littéralement harcelé.

 _Danny, mon père bosse dans la police, alors OUI, 40 messages et 40 appels par jour, C'EST du harcèlement._

Son père avait profité qu'il soit « tellement » occupé pour se commander des pizzas et manger dans des fast-food. Stiles lui avait promis un mois entier de légumes, sans aucune cochonnerie. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'empiffrer d'une façon qu'il pensait discrète. Et Stiles lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était meilleur flic que ripoux parce que franchement, sa façon de cacher ses traces était grotesque.

Parce que jeter les déchets dans la poubelle à l'extérieur de la maison plutôt que dans celle à l'intérieur, c'était juste une insulte à son intelligence.

Enfin bref, Stiles avait sorti tous ses devoirs depuis le début de l'année et regardait les fautes qu'il avait faites. Bon en soit il n'y en avait que très peu, mais c'était toujours bon de revoir ce qui lui avait posé problème.

Il avait mis son casque bluetooth à réduction de bruit, connecté à la musique de son ordinateur. Ça l'aidait à se couper du monde et à se créer une bulle. Il mâchouillait son stylo, allongé sur son lit, en train de revoir sa dernière copie qui affichait un 97/100.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait cette erreur ! Franchement, il fallait vraiment qui se relise mieux que ça, il aurait pu l'éviter.

La musique stoppa tout d'un coup et Stiles tapota avec son stylo sur son casque. Il éteignit et ralluma le bluetooth, qui déconnait de temps en temps. Cela ne changea rien ce qui voulait probablement dire que son ordinateur avait encore planté. Il releva la tête et hurla à la mort.

\- HO PUTAIN !

Derek Hale était à sa fenêtre. Derek Hale était à sa fenêtre au premier étage, sur le toit de sa maison… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Stiles se releva à toute vitesse et se cassa la figure par terre. En se relevant, il s'agrippa à sa couette, qui n'était pas bordée, ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'entrainer dans son sillage, avec les papiers, c'est à dire par terre.

Il poussa tout sous le lit, ou du moins il essaya, et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Derek mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il est presque 21 heures… Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, ni à la porte et je voyais la lumière à ton étage…

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais… Quoi, juste grimper ?

\- C'était accessible et je suis plutôt agile, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

L'acteur souleva un sac en plastique devant les yeux de Stiles.

\- Je me suis garé plus loin et je ne suis pas resté devant la porte trop longtemps pour ne pas faire jaser la voisine.

Stiles éclata de rire, ce gars était complètement barré et finalement, ça lui plaisait bien. Ça sortait des clichés habituels qu'on se faisait sur les acteurs.

\- Faut vraiment que je lise les petites lignes de ce concours, pouffa Stiles. J'ai l'impression que j'ai le droit à plein de bonus.

Derek se contenta de hausser un sourcil, sans répondre. Stiles attrapa le sac et l'ouvrit pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ça sentait super bon et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous le nez, il se rendait compte que, ouais, il avait super faim. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au salon, bien décidé à manger ça devant la télé… Il avait téléchargé le premier film de Derek « les sentiers de la perdition », ça pourrait être marrant de le regarder avec lui, il était sur que l'acteur avait, genre, un millier d'anecdotes sur le tournage.

Il tourna sur lui-même et se rendit compte que Derek ne l'avait pas suivi. Il sortit de quoi fignoler le plateau télé, assiettes, couverts et verres et remonta les escaliers 4 par 4. Derek était encore dans sa chambre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Derek ?

\- Excuse-moi Stiles, j'arrive.

Il reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et Stiles eut envie de se jeter sous son lit. Il venait de reposer le cadre avec sa photo dédicacée.

Le film était divertissant et comme prévu Derek avait des centaines d'anecdotes sur le film que Stiles trouvait vraiment drôle. Ils étaient dans le canapé et Derek s'était décomposé quand Stiles avait voulu lancer les épisodes d'une série avec un religieux.

Derek l'avait bousculé et lui avait grogné dessus, ce qui avait fait redoubler le rire de Stiles. Ils avaient finalement opté pour un bon vieux blockbuster américain. Stiles avait sorti un pot de glace, qui faisait office de dessert, et les deux hommes piochaient dedans tranquillement.

\- Je ne voyais pas les stars comme ça, lâcha Stiles après une demi-heure de film.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aussi… Abordable.

Stiles piocha dans le pot, restant concentré sur le film. Il sentit le regard de Derek sur sa nuque mais ne voulait pas détourner ses yeux de l'écran, il adorait la scène qui arrivait.

\- Que veux-tu, je soigne mes fans.

\- C'est sur que « Martin Brewer » doit en avoir plein.

Derek le bouscula un peu sur le canapé et laissa sa main trainer sur le poignet de Stiles. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne lui tende le pot de glace.

\- Je ne vais pas tout finir hein. Je ne suis pas un morfale non plus…

L'acteur se contenta de sourire et attrapa le pot de glace, prenant exprès une énorme portion qu'il engloutit de façon immédiate. Il en prit une deuxième et la tendit vers Stiles

\- T'es sérieusement en train de me donner la béquée là ?

\- Tu me regardais comme si tu allais m'arracher la main.

\- T'es sérieux là ? T'es complètement mar…

Derek avait plongé la cuillère dans la bouche de Stiles, coupant court à sa phrase. Franchement, la situation était déjà hyper étrange, parce qu'il était sur son canapé avec une star. Une star qui l'avait emmené chez sa sœur et qui avait escaladé le mur de sa maison. Mais là, c'était lui ou l'autre était en train de flirter ?

\- T'avais l'air d'en avoir envie, répéta Derek.

Stiles avala et relâcha la cuillère, qui fut récupérée par Derek. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Ouais, bien sur, Derek Hale avait escaladé sa fenêtre pour lui faire la cour… Il avait vraiment trop d'imagination.

La fin du film avait été tranquille. Ils avaient fini le pot de glace et étaient juste restés avachi l'un contre l'autre comme deux vieux potes. Stiles avait un peu l'impression de se revoir avec Scott. En tout cas, il se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'avec lui et c'était plutôt rare.

Stiles avait du s'endormir parce qu'il se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux sur le canapé et les avoir rouverts dans son lit.

Il s'était frotté les yeux et avait cherché Derek, en vain. Il avait juste trouvé un mot sur son bureau.

 _Merci pour la soirée, on recommence quand tu veux._

 _Ps : Plutôt qu'une photo de moi, on pourrait encadrer une photo de nous deux._

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles attrapa le mot et rigola, Derek Hale était un vrai phénomène.

Stiles avait passé ses examens blancs avec succès et allait maintenant pouvoir reprendre contact avec le reste du monde. Enfin surtout avec Scotty.

 _Tes examens se sont bien passés ?_

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles haussa un sourcil face au message. Ils ne s'étaient pas recontactés depuis la soirée – en même temps pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? – et ça le surprenait agréablement qu'il se souvienne de son exam.

 _On verra bien, résultats la semaine prochaine._

Il chercha Scott dans son fil de message et enchaina :

 _Je suis libre Scotty, LIBREEEEEEEEEE. T'es dispo quand pour une soirée pizza, jeux vidéo ?_

La réponse de Scott fut immédiate :

 _Danny, Isaac et moi, on est chez toi dans 30 minutes ?_

Son père allait râler mais il savait qu'il ne dirait pas non. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce qu'il ne savait pas.

Le shérif n'avait pas eu le temps d'être contre l'arrivée des amis de Stiles. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Scott avait brandi un sac de chips, redonnant immédiatement le sourire au père de Stiles.

\- Papa ! Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit

\- C'est la taxe de séjour.

Stiles arracha les sacs de victuailles des mains de son père et alla les mettre dans le salon. Scott et Isaac suivirent Stiles dans le salon, tandis que Danny glissa discrètement un petit sachet de cacahuètes dans les mains du Shérif, avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Alors les jeunes, vous faites quoi de beau ce soir ?

\- On s'est pas encore mis d'accord, répondit Isaac.

\- Hum, ça va finir en soirée télé, c'est ça ?

Danny sortit un DVD de son sac tandis que Scott sortait un jeu vidéo.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, marmonna Stiles.

\- Moi j'ai pris un jeu de société… Juste au cas où hein.

Isaac avait reçu trois regards dégoutés de la part des accros à côté de lui. Danny se leva et récupéra un saladier pour y mettre les chips tandis que Stiles ramenait des verres. Le programme de la soirée était impeccable. Après cette folle journée d'examen, Stiles avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Il savait que les autres avaient gardé leur soirée exprès pour lui et il leur en était silencieusement reconnaissant.

\- PAPA, TU T'ELOIGNES DE CES CHIPS !

Aux alentours de 20 heures, encore en pleine partie d'un jeu de baston, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le shérif se précipita pratiquement à l'entrée, surement parce qu'il savait que c'était les pizzas qui arrivaient.

Stiles laissa passer, après tout il pouvait bien lui accorder une part ou deux. Isaac brandit la manette tout d'un coup, indiquant qu'il venait de mettre Danny au tapis. Scott souffla et prit la relève du perdant. Isaac était indétrônable et c'était injuste quand on savait qu'il ne voulait même pas jouer à la base.

D'ailleurs il balaya Scott tellement rapidement que ça frôlait le ridicule. Stiles récupéra la manette et poussa Scott de l'épaule pour prendre sa place sur le canapé.

\- Stiles, tu peux venir ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive ! Je finis de laminer Isaac et j'arrive !

Il tenait bon mais cet enfoiré d'Isaac était vraiment doué. Le claquement de porte lui indiqua que finalement, son père n'avait plus besoin de lui et il se reconcentra sur la partie.

\- DEREK ?

Stiles tourna la tête, signant ainsi sa défaite et se leva d'un bond en voyant que Derek Hale était dans son salon. Son père, juste à côté, tenait dans ses mains un sachet de curly-fries qu'il regardait comme si les réponses à tous les mystères de l'univers étaient dedans.

Derek semblait gêné et Stiles se rendit compte que la pièce était figée dans un silence religieux.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Derek mais… Stiles s'approcha pour se planter devant lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'acteur grimaça et se frotta la nuque. Il sortit son téléphone portable qu'il tritura, vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour fêter la fin des examens blancs. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais…

Stiles se tapa le front, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de laisser trainer son téléphone portable. Mais il ne pensait pas que Derek se pointerait chez lui comme ça…

\- Je vais vous laisser, marmonna Derek.

\- Quoi ? Non, hors de question !

Stiles lui attrapa le bras et le traina devant la télévision. Il pointa tour à tour ses amis et les présenta.

\- Donc, Scott mon meilleur ami. Isaac, qui nous lamine et Danny, ton plus grand fan. Et celui que tu as soudoyé derrière avec un paquet de gras, c'est mon père.

Le shérif lui fit un vague signe de main, la bouche pleine de frites. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé et n'osaient visiblement pas parler. En même temps, c'était tellement inattendu qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Derek salua d'abord Scott puis Isaac avant de regarder Danny et de lui tendre la main :

\- Ha oui Danny, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Vraiment ? rougit l'homme.

\- Ouais, Stiles voulait te donner son prix, comme ce n'est pas possible il s'est contenté de photographies dédicacées.

Danny se tourna vers Stiles, le regard brillant. Il lui attrapa les mains et se colla presque à lui.

\- Stiles, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me proposes de coucher av…

\- OUAAAAAAAH

Stiles avait poussé Danny et lui avait placé les mains sur la bouche. Bon sang, son père était là et il allait se méprendre. Enfin, là il s'en fichait, le paquet de frites était apparemment plus intéressant que le fait d'avoir une star chez lui.

\- Bon Derek tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Un soda sera très bien.

Il s'exila dans la cuisine et entraina son père avec lui.

\- J'avais dit pas de gras !

La soirée s'était bizarrement bien passée. Danny avait bombardé Derek de questions et Stiles s'était senti désolé pour lui. Scott et Isaac avaient été plus calmes et avaient tenté de se comporter normalement avec lui. Bon ils s'étaient montrés d'une politesse exacerbée « Derek souhaites-tu un autre verre ? » , « Non Derek, assis toi plutôt sur le fauteuil, il est plus confortable », « Tu aimes la pizzas 4 fromages ? Finis-là enfin, on a plus faim »…

Mais vraiment ça avait été. Isaac et Scott étaient partis en même temps, co-voiturage oblige, et Danny avait poussé jusqu'à une heure du matin. Quand le père de Stiles avait baillé et était parti se coucher, Danny avait compris l'injonction silencieuse au départ.

Il avait vivement serré la main de Derek – qui avait du lui signer encore une dizaine d'autographes – et avait pris la route à reculons. Stiles avait été superbement ignoré, apparemment son existence s'effaçait en présence de Derek.

\- Ouais. De rien Danny. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, c'est sympa d'être venu, cria Stiles dans le vide.

Derek pouffa un peu et regarda sa montre.

\- Merci d'être venu Derek, c'était cool.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir Stiles. Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, je n'avais pas pensé que…

\- Non, tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis le nouveau héro de Danny là. Il va être aux petits soins pendant des mois !

Le sourire de l'acteur se crispa, Stiles put le voir facilement sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Tant mieux alors. Je ne voulais vraiment pas déranger.

Stiles passa sa tête vers l'extérieur et chercha des yeux la voiture de Derek, qu'il ne trouva pas.

\- Je suis garé plus loin, répondit Derek à la question silencieuse.

\- T'as beaucoup de route pour rentrer ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas où tu habites.

Derek lui lança un grand sourire, visiblement content qu'il pose la question.

\- J'ai un appartement dans le coin, à une demi-heure. J'ai acheté pas très loin du domaine familial.

\- Ha tant mieux, sinon je t'aurais proposé de dormir ici.

Le sourire de Derek s'estompa complétement pour laisser place à une grimace. Il secoua finalement la tête et fouilla sa poche pour en sortir un stylo et un morceau de papier. Il griffonna quelque chose et tendit sa prose en direction de Stiles.

\- Tiens, c'est mon adresse.

\- Euh…

\- Si tu veux passer à l'occasion, dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

Pour couper court à l'hésitation de Stiles, Derek lui fourra le papier dans les mains et recula vers la rue.

\- À bientôt.

Derek était parti, laissant Stiles comme un idiot dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec le morceau de papier dans les mains. Ok même pour lui c'était hyper bizarre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le mois suivants, Stiles avait continué sa vie tranquillement. Derek et lui s'étaient envoyés quelques messages, surtout des banalités. Stiles n'était pas passé à son appartement parce que…Parce qu'en fait il ne trouvait aucune raison pour s'y rendre.

Alors il avait juste continué à comme d'habitude. Les cours, les copains, son père… La vie normale quoi.

Ça c'est ce qu'il pensait et visiblement, il pensait mal.

Enfin Laura Hale, qui était actuellement chez lui avec un genre de housse de voyage, une sac et avec un énorme sourire au visage, indiquait clairement que non, la normalité ce n'était pas pour lui.

\- Cette gentille jeune fille t'apporte de quoi te vêtir pour ta soirée, commença le Shérif.

\- Merci Laura.

\- De rien, Stiles !

Donc, présentement, il était assis dans la cuisine, devant Laura Hale qui avait eu son adresse par il ne savait quel miracle.

\- Je vais mettre ça dans ma chambre, dit Stiles en saisissant la housse qui devait contenir les vêtements et un sac.

N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour se sortir de cette situation farfelue.

\- Non pas besoin ! On va les montrer à Derek pour s'assurer que ça lui convient aussi !

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pa…

\- Stiles ! Ton amie te prête gentiment des vêtements. C'est très aimable à vous mademoiselle, bien sur qu'il va vous suivre, dit le Shérif en s'adressant à Laura.

Il était sur que son père avait vu le malaise de Stiles et qu'il avait choisi de l'envoyer en pâture. Il devait surement se venger des derniers brocolis vapeur. Stiles prit la direction de sa jeep, portant les costumes et le sac, Laura lui emboitant le pas.

\- Ha ouais, ça roule ton truc ?

Laura regardait la jeep d'un mauvais œil et n'avait pas l'air rassurée. C'est vrai que sa jeep était un peu ancienne et qu'elle avait quelques traces de rouille. Mais elle roulait et c'était le principal.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Laura lui arracha la housse des mains et lui attrapa le bras, le trainant vers sa propre voiture, stationnée un peu plus loin. Une Lamborghini huracan orange que Stiles osait à peine regarder. La voiture de luxe rendait sa jeep encore plus misérable dans l'allée de leur maison.

\- Ha ouais, euh sinon je peux te suivre avec la jeep hein.

Non parce que là, il avait peur d'érafler la voiture. Rien qu'en la regardant, il avait l'impression de la salir.

\- Mais non voyons, s'exclama Laura en ouvrant le coffre. Installe-toi, je t'emmène !

Stiles prit place à l'avant et garda ses mains sur ses genoux, ne touchant à rien. Il imaginait maintenant son père mettre sa maison en hypothèque pour pouvoir payer la rayure que Stiles aurait pu faire. Il avait été moins stressé dans la Camaro de Derek, elle semblait un peu… plus ancienne, plus usée, moins neuve quoi.

\- Tu peux m'indiquer la route ? Je ne me repère pas d'ici, dit Laura.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis.

Il n'était jamais allé chez Derek mais il avait quand même regardé l'itinéraire. Juste comme ça, pour voir.

Pendant le trajet, Stiles en avait appris un peu plus sur Laura et son métier. Elle était visiblement une styliste réputée sous couvert du nom « Alpha tendance ». Il avait cherché un peu sur internet et effectivement c'était hyper connu. Il avait envoyé un message à Lydia, qui lui avait demandé d'envoyer une photo dans chaque costume qu'il aurait l'occasion de porter. Elle était visiblement très fan de cette marque et s'il y avait des créateurs recommandés par Laura, à prix abordables, Lydia voulait absolument le savoir.

Ils étaient donc devant l'immeuble de Derek, qui était plus glauque que ce que pensait Stiles. Franchement l'extérieur était propre mais sombre, limite flippant. Laura sortit la housse et le sac de la voiture et partit directement en direction de l'appartement.

Elle souleva avec une facilité déconcertante son fardeau et commença à grimper les marches deux par deux, visiblement impatiente. Stiles la suivit tant bien que mal et s'arrêta finalement au deuxième étage.

Elle entra sans frapper à la porte et Stiles se sentit mal, attendant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Quoi t'es un vampire ? Je te donne la permission d'entrer, s'amusa Laura.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui agrippa le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Elle abandonna sa housse sur une table, le sac à son pied et continua son avancée. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce au fond de l'appartement, qui servait de salle de sport.

C'était la déduction la plus logique étant donné qu'il y avait des machines de sport et Derek à moitié nu en train de faire des tractions.

Stiles avait bloqué, parce que Derek Hale était beaucoup plus musclé que ce qu'il pensait. Bon il se doutait qu'il était bien foutu mais quand même, pas à ce point. Surtout que le triskèle en tatouage dans le dos le rendait encore plus sexy.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Laura s'agrandir alors qu'elle l'appelait. Derek lâcha la barre de traction et se retourna vers eux. Et ouais de devant, il était encore mieux et vu l'arrière, c'était une prouesse.

Lorsque Stiles regagna ses esprits, il remarqua alors le sourire de Laura et l'air perdu de Derek. Et Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer tout d'un coup. Il avait fixé Derek bien trop longtemps pour que ça soit passé inaperçu.

\- Salut Derek.

\- Salut Stiles.

Stiles eut l'impression de rester des heures à regarder Derek dans les yeux. Enfin, c'était surement des heures parce que sinon il ne s'expliquait pas la réaction de Laura.

\- Donc Derek, Stiles est là, des costumes sont dans le salon. Votre départ est prévu dans une semaine, je vous suggère de vous organiser. Moi, perso, j'ai un milliard de trucs à faire alors à la prochaine.

Elle était partie juste comme ça, comme une flèche. Cela prit quelques secondes à Stiles avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient venus avec sa voiture et qu'il était maintenant piéton. Il voulut se précipiter à sa suite, pour la rattraper, quand il se sentit arrêté par une main sur son poignet.

\- Je suis venu avec elle, expliqua Stiles.

\- Je te ramènerai, déclara Derek en haussant les épaules.

Stiles avait la désagréable impression de se faire avoir sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Parce que concrètement, il avait fait un tour dans une voiture de sport à côté d'une femme sublime, on lui avait donné des vêtements hors de prix et on l'avait finalement lâché chez un homme célèbre à moitié nu.

Sa définition de « se faire avoir » était peut-être erronée.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Prend ce que tu veux dans la cuisine, à boire ou à manger.

Derek le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine et lui montra le salon d'un geste de main, l'invitant à s'y installer.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Stiles avait ouvert une canette de soda et attrapé un paquet de biscuit qui trainait dans un placard à côté du réfrigérateur. Il était debout et faisait le tour du salon. L'appartement était immense et ça manquait cruellement de décoration. Pas de tableaux au mur, pas de bibelots… Dans l'imaginaire de Stiles, une star se devait d'avoir des tableaux hideux hors de prix, des statuts grotesques et un alpaga dans le jardin.

Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et regarda les couvertures des livres. Il y avait un peu de tout, de la fantaisie, de la romance, de l'horreur, des policiers… Stiles attrapa un livre d'astronomie qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à le feuilleter.

\- Merci d'avoir attendu.

Stiles rigola légèrement, parce qu'il s'était arrêté sur la page de la constellation Hercule et qu'il trouvait que ça allait bien à Derek. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux, qui portait maintenant un bas de survêtement et un T-shirt, et lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Je pensais justement à toi, pouffa Stiles en désignant sa page. Ta collection est impressionnante.

Il reposa le livre et alla s'asseoir à côté de Derek, qui avait commencé à regarder ce que Laura lui avait choisi. Stiles n'y prêta pas attention, il était sur que tout était parfait. Derek étudiait tout et regardait en même temps son téléphone portable, regardant les photos qu'il avait fait pendant les essayages de Stiles.

L'acteur avait l'air satisfait et rangea les vêtements. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table basse et sortit une pochette, contenant différents papiers.

\- Alors, pour le départ. L'avion décolle à 11 heures. Je te propose qu'on parte ensemble, ce sera plus simple.

\- Ouais, ça me va.

\- Le programme est là. Techniquement, on doit apparaître ensemble pour la cérémonie. Je dois faire quelques interviews aussi, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y assister ou de m'y accompagner.

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai une tonne de fringues à mettre et une star à côté de qui je peux me pavaner. Je vais te coller aux basques mon gars.

Derek lui lança un sourire éclatant et Stiles recommença à rougir. Il était trop séduisant pour son pauvre cœur. Il se frotta les mains sur son pantalon et continua à regarder un peu partout. Il devenait nerveux et sa jambe tressauta, bien malgré lui.

\- Je pensais pas que ça se passait comme ça les concours. J'imaginais recevoir le planning par la poste avec les modalités et tout.

\- Normalement oui, avoua Derek, mais comme on a sympathisé, j'ai demandé à m'en occuper.

\- Cool, ça me va bien.

La main de Derek se posa sur sa cuisse, arrêtant immédiatement ses tremblements. Il se tourna lentement vers l'acteur, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Ne stresse pas comme ça.

Ok, alors si Derek le regardait comme ça, avec sa main sur sa cuisse, Stiles n'allait jamais réussir à se calmer. La pression sur sa cuisse s'accentua et Stiles, dans un élan protecteur pour son cœur, posa directement sa main sur celle de Derek.

Ce qui était une mauvaise décision parce qu'en faisant ça, il s'était penché un peu plus vers Derek. Sachant qu'ils étaient déjà trop proches à la base et avec sa main sur la sienne, ça donnait l'impression que Stiles lui faisait des avances. Et il aurait pu s'en sortir dignement en reculant normalement et en faisant genre de rien, mais au lieu de ça, il se mit à rougir encore plus complètement figé dans sa pose.

Derek ne bougeait pas non plus, ce qui n'aidait pas particulièrement Stiles. Ils devaient avoir l'air de deux idiots.

L'acteur sembla reprendre ses esprits et se recula doucement, tentant de récupérer sa main. Stiles aurait du saisir cette chance pour faire pareil mais au lieu de ça, il resserra sa prise. Ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'il voulait se sortir de cette situation mais son corps avait réagi en totale contradiction avec son cerveau.

Derek était surpris et interrogea Stiles du regard. Il retira précipitamment sa main et se leva d'un bond.

\- Ok bon je vais rentrer moi alors, euh merci et je t'appelle pour l'avion tout ça.

Stiles détala comme un lapin, claquant la porte derrière lui et dévalant les marches. Arrivé en bas, il marcha à toute allure dans une destination au hasard, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et Derek.

Après quelques minutes il s'arrêta et se jeta sur des marches pour s'asseoir. Il avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure.

 _Tu aurais dû rester, ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Je t'appelle bientôt pour le voyage._

 _Si tu veux repasser dans la semaine n'hésite pas, je te trouverai une place où dormir._

 _Derek Hale_

Stiles referma son téléphone et se cacha les yeux. Bon maintenant, il allait devoir gérer son envie d'embrasser Derek Hale.

\- Tu as tout ?

\- Oui papa.

\- De quoi te laver ?

\- On va dans un hôtel, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Ton passeport ?

\- Je l'ai.

\- Derek reste avec toi tout le voyage ?

Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 10 ans.

\- Oui, il me tiendra même la main pour que je ne me perde pas.

\- Parfait alors.

Stiles bouscula son père et traina sa valise à l'extérieur, où Derek l'attendait déjà. Il n'avait pas pris grand chose, Derek s'était occupé de prendre les affaires qu'ils pourraient porter. Il avait juste emporté de quoi faire sa toilette et dormir. Laura avait de toute façon prévue toutes ses tenues, même les chaussettes et les caleçons. Oui, ça avait été extrêmement gênant. En le voyant sortir Derek s'était précipité pour lui prendre sa petite valise des mains et la mettre dans le coffre.

\- Ouah, quel gentleman vous faites mon cher Monsieur Hale.

\- Derek, je compte sur vous.

Le Shérif avait suivi le mouvement pour saluer Derek avant qu'il n'embarque son fils. Derek avait ouvert la porte côté passager et avait poussé Stiles à l'intérieur en plaçant une main sur le bas de ses reins. Le contact avec était léger, fugace et Stiles aurait presque pensé l'avoir rêvé s'il n'avait pas vu son père froncer les sourcils en les regardant.

\- Vous revenez quand déjà ?

\- Dans deux jours Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Tenez-moi informé de ce que vous faites…

\- PAPA, arrête enfin !

Il était mort de honte, son père était vraiment trop protecteur par moment. Derek fit un dernier signe de tête en direction du Shérif et monta dans la voiture qu'il démarra immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon père, il me prend pour un gamin des fois, grimaça Stiles.

\- Aucun problème. Je peux comprendre.

Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. L'aéroport n'était pas très loin mais il allait quand même éviter de mater ouvertement l'acteur pendant tout le trajet. Ce serait gênant. Il choisit plutôt d'esquiver en utilisant l'humour.

\- Ouais, tu comprends, un truc de vieux quoi.

Derek pouffa et Stiles alluma la radio, faisant comme chez lui.

\- On va juste dire que ton père n'est pas Shérif pour rien.

\- Bien sur que non, c'est le meilleur Shérif que cette ville ait eu. Enfin, il sera vite oublié quand je ferai mon apparition.

\- Ton charisme incroyable et tes compétences exceptionnelles ?

\- Perspicace mon cher ami.

\- J'essaie en tout cas.

L'avantage c'est que Stiles était maintenant parfaitement à l'aise avec Derek, ça avait finalement servi à quelque chose qu'ils se rencontrent aussi fréquemment. S'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, il aurait tellement stressé qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait passé un bon séjour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le profil de Derek. Le truc chiant maintenant, c'était qu'il était attiré par le bonhomme. Il espérait juste ne pas faire de gaffe, ils ne se verraient probablement plus beaucoup après ça. Ou alors ils garderaient un contact poli. Enfin bref, l'objectif c'était d'arriver à ce que cette stupide attirance soit cachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'estomper.

Stiles avait pris de nombreuses fois l'avion mais jamais comme ça. Ils avaient été accueillis à l'entrée de l'aéroport, leurs bagages avaient été récupérés et ils avaient coupé toutes les files. Stiles avait rigolé en voyant la tête des gens, il se rappelait très bien que ça le faisait pester quand lui il voyait ça. Mais c'était plutôt fun de se retrouver à cette place.

Ils avaient ensuite attendu l'avion dans une espèce de salon privé où Stiles n'avait osé toucher à rien. Il s'était affalé sur le fauteuil hyper moelleux et avait bu un soda. La serveuse l'avait jaugé du regard et semblait aussi se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Stiles lui avait lancé un grand sourire et avait attrapé sa boisson sans rien dire.

Stiles avait joué à la console, il y avait une PS4 posée dans un coin, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Derek était venu le tirer de là au bout d'un moment, que Stiles jugea trop court.

Ils avaient été installés en première classe, avant tout le monde et Stiles jura sur le fait qu'il serait incapable de reprendre l'avion après tout ça. Bon sang, il y avait tellement de place, que Scott, Danny et Isaac auraient pu tenir avec lui. Il avait une télé pour lui tout seul et l'hôtesse avait été charmante. Il pouvait mourir maintenant, il mourrait heureux. Il se mit à genoux sur sa banquette et se tourna vers Derek, qui était derrière lui.

\- Derek, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- Tu veux dire après m'avoir rencontré ?

\- Ha nan, nan là, ça surpasse tout !

\- Je vais être vexé.

Stiles tendit la main, essayant d'atteindre la tête de Derek qui était trop loin pour lui. Pourtant il arriva quand même à caresser les cheveux de l'homme, celui-ci s'étant immédiatement rapproché. Stiles apprécia la douceur de ce qu'il avait sous les doigts et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Derek était mignon, incroyablement mignon. Il avait fermé les yeux et profitait de la caresse et Stiles lutta contre son envie de basculer par dessus le dossier.

\- Tellement mignon.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles retira précipitamment sa main et se vautra dans son siège. Merde, il avait parlé à voix haute ?

Le vol avait été génial, 5 heures de vol absolument parfait où Stiles avait commandé l'équivalent de 3 litres de soda, 3 hamburgers et au moins un kilo de frites. Il avait aussi regardé deux films qui venaient tout juste de sortir et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir.

Comme avant, ils avaient été récupérés à la sortie de l'aéroport et étaient sortis par une porte plus discrète, évitant ainsi les paparazzis. Derek n'était pas féru de cette attention médiatique, même s'il savait qu'elle était obligatoire avec son métier. Il se contentait donc de s'exposer au minimum.

Une voiture discrète les avait conduits à un hôtel luxueux. Stiles se demanda vaguement s'il aurait un jour les moyens de refaire un voyage de ce style mais à moins de gagner au loto, c'était improbable.

Et comme il ne jouait pas, ben c'était mort quoi.

Stiles avait une chambre pour lui tout seul, qui devait faire la taille d'un appartement avec une vue sur la splendide cour qui devait faire quinze fois la taille de son jardin. La chambre de Derek était en face de la sienne ce qui serait plus pratique pour… Bah pour rien en fait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait frapper à sa porte ou faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot !

\- J'ai une interview dans une heure, si jamais tu …

\- No problem, je me change. Tu me récupères quand on part ?

\- Ça marche, à tout de suite.

Stiles avait claqué la porte et avait regardé la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Il avait commencé par se jeter sur le lit, qui était tellement confortable qu'il envisagea de le voler. Rien à foutre de savoir qu'il faisait 2 mètres de large.

Il se leva finalement et alla dans la salle de bain où il fit un deuxième arrêt cardiaque. La pièce était immense et il y avait une baignoire énorme avec une multitude de fonctions. Il y avait également une douche et Stiles savait que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps pour autre chose. Il caressa le rebord de la baignoire :

\- Je reviens bientôt ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas.

Oui, il parlait à la baignoire et il s'en foutait. Il allait se faire couler un bain et tester tous les boutons à sa disposition dès qu'il aurait le temps.

Il regarda ce que Laura lui avait préparé. Quand elle avait appris que Stiles comptait également accompagner Derek sur les interviews, elle avait rajouté des tenues plus « décontractées ». Il attrapa un jean noir, un T-shirt col V noir et un blouson en cuir noir. Il fouilla un peu et grimaça, ses fringues étaient blanches ou de couleur sombre… Ouais, elle avait flippé qu'il fasse un mélange de couleur hasardeux quoi. Par contre au niveau des sous vêtements, il n'y avait que du flashy. Il attrapa un caleçon vert et une paire de chaussettes jaune.

Il se lava rapidement, plus pour enlever la sueur qu'autre chose et s'habilla. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait une chaussette blanche et une autre jaune. Il examina toutes les autres paires et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes comme ça. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Laura avait insisté…

TOC TOC TOC.

\- Ouais entre, je suis presque prêt.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, à cloche pied en train d'enfiler une chaussette. Il sautilla jusqu'au lit et prit place dessus, terminant de se préparer.

\- Ha… Je ne pensais que Laura le ferait vraiment, dit Derek en pointant les pieds de Stiles.

\- De ?

\- Elle a vu la vidéo sur internet.

\- Ouais, ok n'en dit pas plus.

Stiles se leva et écarta les bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Nickel.

Derek lui était sublime, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il portait à peu de chose prêt les mêmes vêtements… C'était injuste. Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de l'acteur, ce qui décida Stiles à détourner les yeux pour récupérer ses chaussures.

Il marmonna pour lui-même 'discrétion mon vieux, discrétion'.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre et partirent en direction du hall d'entrée. Le rendez-vous était fixé dans le hall, ça leur évitait de sortir. Une femme, absolument magnifique, perchée sur des talons aiguilles et en tailleur noir très classe, les attendait déjà, un calepin à la main et un dictaphone posé devant elle.

Elle se leva et sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant Derek.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Hale, Hayden Romero, enchantée. Et je suppose que vous êtes le gagnant du jeu concours.

\- Bien vu, dit Stiles.

\- Installez-vous, j'ai juste quelques questions.

Les quelques questions avaient été étalées sur deux longues et interminables heures. Bon sang, c'était d'un chiant et bateau en plus de ça. Il essayait de ne pas fermer les yeux et de ne pas bailler mais c'était compliqué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 23 heures.

\- Alors Monsieur Stilinski, vos premières impressions de la star ?

\- Ho bah, génial. Un super mec. Au top franchement. Je pensais pas que des stars pouvaient être aussi cool.

\- Pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas batman ?

\- Au début un peu, mais plus maintenant. Je suis le mec le plus chanceux de la terre.

La journaliste griffonna dans son carnet. Cela amusa Stiles parce que cela lui rappelait Rita Skeeter dans Harry Potter. La même frénésie… Il espérait juste qu'elle n'écrivait pas n'importe quoi.

\- Très bien, très bien. Vous vous êtes vus souvent avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Ben…

\- Je suis navrée Madame Romero, mais Stiles n'est pas là pour ça.

Elle griffonna encore plus comme possédée.

\- Oui, bien sur, Monsieur Hale, bien sur. Une dernière question tout de même, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous êtes assortis, est-ce fait exprès ?

\- Ho ? Ça devait amuser la couturière.

Stiles se félicita intérieurement pour ne pas avoir mentionné Laura.

\- Monsieur Hale, évite d'être avec des fans habituellement.

\- Ha ? Je ne savais pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'incendie de Ka..

\- Ce sera tout Madame Romero, merci.

Derek se leva et attrapa Stiles par le bras, le forçant à suivre le mouvement. Merde, il avait l'impression d'avoir foutu la merde en deux secondes. L'autre avait l'air trop heureuse pour que ce soit anodin.

L'acteur traina Stiles jusque dans sa chambre et ferma à double tour. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte en grognant, avant de jeter sa veste sur un fauteuil. Stiles attendait debout, laissant Derek se calmer.

\- Cette sale fouineuse.

Stiles préféra ne rien dire. Derek n'avait de toute façon pas fini sa tirade.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait même évoquer le sujet.

Lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches, Stiles avait été étonné de ne rien trouver sur la vie privée de Derek… C'était une star, pour jeune public de plus. Généralement, leur succès était en partie dû à l'étalage de leur vie sur les réseaux, le contact avec les fans, ce genre de trucs. Et pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas trouvé grand chose.

\- Quelle connasse.

Oula alors là, s'il jurait c'est que ça devait être grave. Stiles lui attrapa le poignet et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ouvrit le mini bar et sortit de quoi picoler un peu, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal pour délier les langues. En même temps qu'il servait deux verres, il appela le room service pour leur faire porter deux diners dans la chambre de Derek.

\- Voilà, dit Stiles en collant un verre dans les mains de Derek. Maintenant qu'on est fin prêt, si tu veux parler je t'écoute.

Derek regarda son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de se lever pour se resservir.

\- J'ai commencé à jouer très jeune, dans des pubs, des téléfilms. Des petits rôles.

Jusque là, c'était dans la bio de Derek, rien de bien alarmant.

\- Je trouvais ça marrant, ça m'amusait bien. Ma famille a toujours été dans le monde du spectacle. Mon père couturier, ma mère faisait du théâtre… C'était notre truc. Quand j'ai eu 17 ans, j'ai décroché un rôle récurent dans une série. Je jouais un loup-garou et ma carrière a décollée.

Stiles écouta en silence et Derek retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Il avait vidé deux autres verres de whisky et s'en était servi un troisième.

\- J'avais une fan de la première heure, Kate Argent, elle m'écrivait depuis ma première publicité. Son père était riche, elle n'a pas eu de mal à obtenir mon adresse. On s'écrivait tout le temps et quand je me suis séparé de ma première copine… On s'est rencontré.

Derek se leva et se rapprocha du lavabo pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il le but en quelques gorgées et mit de la vodka à la place.

\- On a tout de suite accroché. Elle était superbe, intelligente et marrante. Quand j'ai eu mon rôle de « loup-garou », elle s'est mise à m'appeler par mon nom de personnage mais je pensais que c'était pour rigoler. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'en fait, elle était complètement folle ! Derek balança son verre contre le mur, qui explosa.

\- Woah, Stiles se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de l'acteur.

\- À un moment de la série, mon personnage était « perdu » parce qu'influencé par sa famille remplie de méchant. Elle a voulu me rendre service…

Sous les yeux perdus de Stiles, Derek se mit à pleurer s'effondrant sur le sol. Stiles s'accroupit et le serra dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il posa une main sur son cou, le massant doucement et son autre main dans son dos, le frottant. Il essayait de calmer Derek comme il le pouvait. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait, les soubresauts et les larmes rendaient son discours incompréhensible. Il distinguait vaguement les mots « feu » et « famille ».

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Stiles. Le manoir… Il avait été incendié, des années auparavant. Son père était intervenu, ça l'avait détruit pendant des mois. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé en détail mais Stiles avait lu dans le journal qu'une famille entière était morte suite à cela. Il avait fouiné dans les dossiers de la police mais avait juste eu la nausée en voyant les photographies des corps.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Derek. Bordel, il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant, les noms avaient été plutôt bien gardés pour éviter les fuites. Ils étaient inscrits dans le rapport sous Derek H, Kate A. … Elle avait été internée et n'avait pas fait de prison… Gérard Argent, riche homme d'affaires, avait versé une somme astronomique et avait fait reconstruire le manoir.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Stiles s'était remémoré l'état lamentable de son père à cette époque – bon sang il y avait des enfants dans cette maison – et de penser à Derek, qui ne méritait pas ça. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il n'avait pas tenu.

\- Parce que c'est horrible.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

Derek sentait l'alcool, très fort, il était aussi très triste. Stiles n'avait pas bu, il aurait du l'arrêter, faire quelque chose, être responsable. Pourtant, quand Derek se pencha vers lui, clairement pour l'embrasser, Stiles ne recula pas.

Et quand il commença à approfondir le baiser et à lui enlever des vêtements en l'allongeant sur le sol, Stiles se contenta de pencher un peu plus la tête et de suivre le mouvement.

Stiles s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne et un mal de reins insoutenable. Quand Derek avait compris que c'était la première fois pour Stiles, il était devenu incroyablement doux, à l'écoute. L'amant parfait… Ou en tout cas comme il l'avait rêvé.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté, Derek était encore en train de dormir. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa la couverture et recouvrit convenablement son compagnon. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, appréciant l'instant calme.

Il se demanda comment il devait réagir lorsque Derek se réveillerait. De façon détachée ? Genre « hey mec, on a fait l'amour comme des tarés toute la nuit mais tranquille tout va bien ». Derek avait bu comme un trou, il devrait peut-être plutôt s'excuser d'avoir profité de la situation… S'il se souvenait de quelque chose en fait.

Ho merde, Stiles espérait vraiment que Derek se souvenait de leur nuit, il n'arriverait jamais à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était sur, il se connaissait trop bien.

TU TU TU TU TU TU TU

Stiles sursauta et attrapa le téléphone portable posé à côté de lui sur la table de chevet. La sonnerie était insupportable, qui laissait encore un truc comme ça sur son téléphone ?

Sans réfléchir – il avait décidemment du mal au réveil – il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- DEREK, BORDEL, TU AS 30 MINUTES DE RETARD POUR TON INTERVIEW ! TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Stiles remarqua seulement que le mot « impressario » était affiché. Il remarqua également l'heure, presque 11 heures. Il devint livide et bafouilla immédiatement une excuse.

\- Ho mon dieu, je suis désolé ! Je le réveille tout de suite !

Et il raccrocha, se mettant à secouer Derek de toutes ses forces. Au diable l'appréhension, pas le temps pour ça.

\- DEREK DEBOUT !

Derek se redressa presque instantanément, les yeux encore à moitié clos. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, dans le vague, et se frotta la tête. Stiles l'empoigna et le fit se lever du lit.

\- Va te laver, t'es méga à la bourre !

Stiles l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les placards et sortit une tenue et des sous-vêtements qu'il posa sur le lit. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et prépara un sandwich qui ferait office de petit-déjeuner express. Il ouvrit une bouteille de jus d'orange et transvasa le contenu dans une bouteille en verre plus petite et transportable.

Lorsque le bruit de la douche cessa, Stiles était en train de faire couler un café, histoire de donner un coup de fouet à Derek.

\- T'as une demi-heure de retard pour ton interview, s'exclama Stiles quand Derek sortit de la salle de bain.

Il était dos à lui, fouillant les placards, voir ce qu'il pouvait rajouter en plus. Il entendit cependant distinctement le « merde » et les bruits de vêtements qu'on enfile. Il se releva finalement avec un fruit et une barre de céréale dans les mains qu'il plaça dans un sac, avec le jus et le sandwich. Derek était déjà habillé, il était plutôt rapide… Ou alors Stiles tournait au ralenti, ce n'était pas sur.

\- Tiens, je t'ai mis de quoi manger là-dedans, dit Stiles en lui collant le sac plastique dans les mains. Y'a un café de prêt aussi, il a refroidi un peu mais il doit être encore chaud.

Derek hocha la tête et contourna Stiles pour attraper le breuvage noir, qu'il avala d'une traite. Stiles regardait sa montre, calculant mentalement le retard supplémentaire que cela avait occasionné.

Derek lui saisit la taille et posa un baiser, léger, sur ses lèvres, laissant Stiles les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Rejoins-moi quand tu es prêt.

Stiles, trop estomaqué pour parler, approuva silencieusement. Derek l'embrassa de nouveau, lui caressant doucement le bas du dos, avant de s'écarter en grimaçant.

\- Je dois vraiment filer… soupira Derek.

\- Ouais euh, à tout à l'heure.

Derek partit et Stiles resta quelques secondes debout comme un idiot. Donc là, il se souvenait hein ? Il n'était pas expert en relation mais ça ressemblait quand même au début de quelque chose là non ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda plus en détail la chambre. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et le lit comportait des traces assez suspectes. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant ses joues chauffer à cette vue. Il se gratta et se mit à frissonner.

Ok, donc il était à poil depuis tout à l'heure ? Impeccable.

Stiles mit une heure à se préparer. Enfin… Il avait rangé la chambre de Derek parce qu'il imaginait mal laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place. Et puis la honte si jamais il croisait des membres du personnel…

Il était ensuite retourné dans sa chambre et s'était rapidement préparé. Il avait envoyé un texto à Derek pour savoir où il était et avait sourit en voyant sa réponse.

 _Trop loin de toi._

 _Derek Hale_

C'est marrant mais il ne s'était pas imaginé Derek comme ça. Plutôt du genre bourru alors qu'en y repensant, il avait toujours été adorable avec lui.

 _Plus sérieusement, je suis au café à l'angle de la rue, quand tu sors de l'hôtel._

 _Derek Hale_

 _J'arrive._

Stiles avait marché tranquillement jusqu'au café, se demandant mentalement ce qu'il devait dire. Ça le faisait stresser bordel. Il passa un doigt dans le col de son T-shirt et se ventila un peu. Il inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, et expira lentement. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal.

Il aperçut à travers la vitrine du café, un homme, de dos, qui faisait de grands mouvements de bras. Derek le regardait, concentré, mais ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça. Il tapotait sur son téléphone toutes les deux secondes ce qui fit sourire Stiles.

 _Je te vois._

Depuis la rue Stiles vit Derek lire le message et lever la tête, le cherchant des yeux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, Stiles sut qu'il était fichu.

Derek avait les yeux pétillants de joie et un sourire tout aussi heureux. Stiles poussa la porte du café avec exactement la même tête que l'acteur.

Finalement, les interviews s'étaient enchainées. L'heure de retard sur le planning avait fait très mal et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser seul à seul pour discuter.

Si Stiles avait été plein d'incertitudes sur la conduite à tenir, Derek, lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Il lui attrapait la main, déposait de léger baiser sur sa joue, effleurait ses fesses… De manière discrète bien entendu et Stiles en était content ; il avait cru mourir de honte quand l'un des journalistes lui avait demandé s'il allait bien parce que « non mais vraiment vous ressemblez à une tomate là ».

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel et s'étaient changé rapidement, enfilant chacun un costume noir. Derek avait été prêt avant lui et s'était pointé dans la chambre de Stiles. Il avait sorti d'autorité une cravate verte assortie à celle qu'il portait.

\- Euh tu es sur ?

La question de Stiles concernait la cravate, parce que, bon, se pointer en vêtements assortis c'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle. Derek lui lança un grand sourire, lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Sur et certain.

Et Stiles se demanda à quoi il répondait exactement pour avoir l'air aussi heureux.

Ils étaient arrivés au théâtre rapidement, Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il se contentait de regarder partout. Il avait sorti son téléphone portable et avait mitraillé toutes les stars qu'il voyait passer. Apparemment, il y avait des « ordres de passage » pour entrer, ce que Stiles trouva ridicule au possible.

Quand ce fut leur tour, Derek le poussa doucement dans le dos et Stiles rangea son appareil. Il marchait complètement crispé et avait le coin des lèvres figées. Il espérait que ça ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Monsieur Hale par ici s'il vous plait, héla un journaliste.

Derek prit facilement la pose et se tourna ensuite vers chaque photographe. Il donna un coup de coude à Stiles, qui était droit comme un piquet.

\- Tu as le sourire du joker dans batman, tu veux les égorger ou quoi ?

Stile explosa de rire à la grande surprise des journalistes. La remarque avait eu le mérite de le détendre immédiatement. Derek avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, lui aussi plus détendu qu'auparavant.

Les photographes les avaient mitraillés. Et Stiles sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi. Il faisait des grimaces, sautait sur place, exposait ses chaussettes de différentes couleurs… Derek ne disait rien alors Stiles continuait. Et les photographes semblaient ravis.

Ils avaient ensuite été installés à une table, les discours et la nourriture avaient rapidement suivi. Ils n'étaient pas seul à leur table, ils étaient avec des personnes que Derek semblaient connaître. Un attaché de presse du nom de Boyd et la blonde qui s'était pris la porte de Stiles, Erica. Ils étaient sympas mais ils ne calculaient pas Stiles plus que cela, ils étaient surtout pressés que la catégorie de Derek arrive.

Stiles se pencha un peu vers Derek et murmura de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent pas.

\- Faudrait qu'on parle quand même.

Parce que ouais, mine de rien, ça travaillait Stiles. Et peut-être que la coupe de champagne sans rien dans le ventre était une mauvaise idée, sinon il aurait choisi un peu mieux son moment.

\- De quoi ?

Stiles pointa son torse puis Derek plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Bah de « ça ».

\- Ho.

\- Ouais « ho ».

Derek parut déstabilisé, ce qui étonna Stiles. Ça lui paressait évident qu'il devait mettre les choses à plat mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour Derek.

\- Ça ne va pas changer grand chose en fait, murmura Derek.

\- Ha bon ?

Parce qu'il avait quand même l'impression que c'était moins amical et plus tactile aujourd'hui. Ou alors Stiles était complètement bourré et avait rêvé la journée. Et la nuit.

\- Genre, on reste pote et tout ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben toi et moi, on est quoi ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard, qu'il ne semblait pas trouver.

\- Ça me paraissait évident.

\- Désolé, ça l'est pas trop pour moi là…

\- À cause de Danny ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Danny ? Il a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- La dernière fois, il sous entendait qu'il couchait avec toi. Je pensais que c'était une blague, surtout après cette nuit mais vu ton désarroi…

Mais ça sortait d'où cette histoire avec Danny ? Stiles fouilla ses souvenirs et se tapa le front en se remémorant le moment dont Derek devait parler.

\- Nan mais c'était pire qu'une blague, je jouais à un jeu où un monstre tuait des vierges. J'avais un peu déliré qu'en gros j'allais crever si ça existait vraiment et j'ai demandé qui serait prêt à coucher avec moi pour me sauver la vie. Mais c'était pas sérieux et j'ai du poser la question à une vingtaine de personnes !

Ouais c'était pas glorieux, on était bien d'accord mais il n'y avait vraiment rien eu de plus.

\- Si tu n'es pas avec lui qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

\- Mais… Je sais pas… Tout ? C'est quoi la suite par exemple ?

Derek rapprocha un peu plus sa chaise et se pencha un peu plus vers Stiles. Boyd et Erica écoutaient l'air de rien malgré leurs regards tournés vers la scène. Ils auraient été plus crédibles s'il y avait eu quelqu'un sur scène à ce moment-là.

\- Ça me paraissait évident après qu'on ait fait l'amour autant de fois cette nuit.

Stiles voulut se reculer mais Derek l'en empêcha en posant une main sur sa nuque.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que je te voulais et que j'avais envie de toi.

\- Ouais, euh, ouais.

\- J'ai marqué chaque parcelle de ton corps pour que tu ne puisses pas oublier, que tu penses à moi encore et encore.

\- Holalala mais j'avais pas bu moi, s'exclama Stiles.

\- Et moi pas assez pour oublier que c'était toi. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, il ne se serait rien passé Stiles. Rien du tout.

\- Donc on est, genre, un couple ?

\- Je pensais que ton comportement de ce matin était un pas en avant vers moi pour qu'on aille dans cette direction.

\- Ouais nan mais le matin je réfléchis pas vraiment.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu arrives à réfléchir ?

Derek relâcha sa prise et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans une bulle, complètement déconnectés.

\- Ouais, répondit finalement Stiles. C'est bien ça. Un couple je veux dire.

\- Tu me plais Stiles, vraiment. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. C'est comme si je me réveillais enfin après un long sommeil.

Erica tapait frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable. Elle discutait probablement avec Boyd qui faisait exactement la même chose. Si les autres tables ne pouvaient pas les entendre, ce n'était pas le cas des deux fouineurs.

\- Okay Aurore, je te rassure, tu me plais aussi. J'étais sobre je te rappelle, alors si t'es partant pour qu'on continue ensemble, je suis carrément pour.

Le sourire de Derek aurait pu illuminer le théâtre. Il hocha la tête, semblant satisfait de leur explication et reporta son attention vers la scène, où la remise des prix avait repris. Erica regardait Stiles avec un sourire tellement chaleureux qu'il aurait fait fondre la banquise. Elle leva les pouces, indiquant probablement son soutien à leur cause tandis que Boyd se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Stiles supposait qu'ils s'agissaient de personnes de confiance - Derek n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se cacher d'eux - et leur adressa un sourire maladroit.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il put voir s'afficher sur l'écran :

 _Il était temps._

 _L.H_

Ce soir-là, Derek ne gagna aucun prix et pourtant, il avait fait la une de la presse avec Stiles le lendemain. Un paparazzo un peu zélé les avait pris en photo dans le théâtre et les avait suivis, flairant quelque chose. Il avait réussi à saisir le moment où ils s'étaient attrapés la main et où ils avaient échangé un baiser rapide.

Ils avaient du aller en catastrophe chez le shérif pour expliquer leur relation, Derek avait eu peur de le voir débarquer chez lui avec un fusil. Au final, il avait été moins étonné que Danny, qui avait fait exploser la boite vocal de Stiles. Leur histoire avait finalement été présentée comme un conte de fée moderne, ce qui avait particulièrement énervé Stiles. Parce qu'être surnommé Cendrillon par son entourage, ça le soulait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Derek avait finalement convaincu Stiles d'emménager chez lui, avec la bénédiction de son père. Il aimait son fils mais il était content qu'il se trouve un « chez lui ». Le shérif lui avait bien fait comprendre en lui posant une pile de cartons devant sa porte. Stiles avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux prendre ça ?

Du coup, tous ses amis étaient venus l'aider à déménager. Derek était là aussi, il regardait suspicieusement les affaires que Stiles emmenait. Là, il tenait dans les mains son réveil batman, posé sur sa table de chevet.

Stiles lui arracha des mains et le fourra dans un carton.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Sans ce réveil on ne serait même pas ensemble ! Bien sur qu'on le prend.

Derek rigola et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Stiles, sous l'œil désespéré de Danny, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir été un geek. Alors qu'il fermait ses cartons, Stiles repensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il regarda Derek, qui essayait de résoudre un casse-tête trouvé sous le lit, et recommença à sourire.

Ouais, il allait même le foutre sur un coussin en velours ce satané réveil.

* * *

Fin de l'histoire parasite 01 !

Pour la petite anecdote, je suis allée à l'avant-première du Harry Potter 7 à Londres et il y avait Darren Criss qui était là (pour son interprétation de Harry Potter dans "A very Potter Musical". Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille de regarder, c'est sur youtube et c'est poilant). Et devant les photographes, il n'arrêtait pas de sauter, dévoilant des chaussettes roses. J'ai trouvé ça marrant et je me suis dit que je voyais bien Stiles faire ça.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si le cœur y est.


End file.
